


pining

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Desire, Longing, M/M, Observations, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Jean falls asleep on a mission causing Roy to make some observations
Relationships: Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> another fic for a very dear friend on their birthday <3 <3

Roy jumped in fright as a loud snore filled the space next to him. It was so sudden that the soldier hadn’t expected it in the slightest. It startled him. Glancing to his left, he noticed how his blonde Lieutenant was snoring softly beside him, arms folded across his chest and his chin tipped downwards. His fringe fell over his eyes, casting them in shadow in the setting sun. Not even a minute ago, they’d been discussing the mission they were on, and now his partner for the night was asleep.

Rolling his eyes, Roy turned his attention back to the binoculars in his hands. There was no change to the scene before him, increasing his frustration. Still, there were worse details to be stuck on, and worse people to be stuck with.

Again, he turned to his left to tentatively take in the features of his Second Lieutenant. He paused for a brief second, noting how Jean’s – no, _Havoc’s_ , Roy reminded himself as he gritted his teeth – eyelashes were splayed across his cheekbones in his sleep. His mouth was relaxed, drooping to one side as he snored gently in his exhaustion. His features were relaxed completely, in a way that Roy had never seen before. Roy had no reason to see that in the office, but it was incredibly endearing to him. He was caught in the trance of it, unable to tear his gaze away.

Giving himself a shake, Roy returned his gaze to the area they were supposed to be staking out. He should wake Havoc up. He was on the job and should be awake… But a part of Roy couldn’t do it. Not when Havoc looked so adorable sitting there, one leg crossed haphazardly over the other as he lay back against the wall behind them.

Roy swallowed thickly, lifting the binoculars to his eyes once more. Despite his desire to focus solely on the reconnaissance mission, he felt so aware of the man beside him. Every inhale Jean made had Roy holding his breath in anticipation, while every exhale lifted the hair on his arms. Licking his lips, Roy shifted in place so he could try and refocus his attention onto the task at hand.

He was unsuccessful.

When it became too much, when the heat spreading across Roy’s chest and cheeks at every sound his partner made become too unbearable, Roy coughed loudly enough to cause Havoc to grunt in response. Roy squeezed his eyes closed tightly. _Anything but a grunt!_ He grit his teeth and kicked his partner’s foot gently to try and wake him fully.

“Huh? What?” Jean – no, _Havoc!_ – blinked. He looked so adorable, that – _Stop it, Roy!_

“Movement,” Roy barked back at him with more force than was necessary. “Twelve o’clock.”

“Shit,” Havoc muttered. He scrambled so he was sitting upright, grabbing his own binoculars, and blearily looking through them. He sighed quietly to himself then tried to hide a yawn, but Roy heard every movement and every sound. It lifted the hair on the back of his neck almost painfully.

Gritting his teeth, Roy pounded down the urge to drop the mission and turn to face his colleague, giving into his desires completely.


End file.
